Une Nuit d'été
by Asami Usami
Summary: C'est l'été, il fait chaud et quand un lancier passionné s'amuse à échauffer un peu trop un épéiste sournois pour le laisser en plan après, il va se rendre compte que ce n'est pas forcément la bonne chose à faire … ou pas ! ... et j'aime toujours pas faire des résumés ! X( Enfin, un petit Sano x Sôji pour la soirée !


Bonsoir tout le monde !

Après un petit temps d'absence, me revoilà avec cette Sano x Sôji !

J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et que ça sera surtout cohérent et compréhensible pour vous (on n'arrive pas toujours à me suivre donc j'espère que j'ai fait ça de la manière la plus compréhensible pour vous :D)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que Sano et Sôji ne m'appartiennent pas mais que je les aime quand même !

Enjoy !

* * *

**Une Nuit d'été**

L'été. La saison la plus chaude de l'année et durant laquelle la fraicheur de l'ombre est très convoitée et où les vapeurs d'alcool nous grise plus rapidement que d'accoutumée.

Et ce jour-là, au QG du Shinsengumi, Harada Sanosuke se laissait doucement enivrer par les effets du saké qu'il savourait. Allongé à l'ombre de l'auvent, sur le plancher de bois surélevé, les paupières fermées sur ses pupilles mordorés, il écoutait le chant des grillons tout en laissant l'alcool circuler à sa guise dans ses veines.

S'il semblait serein au premier abord, il en était autrement. En effet, il repensait à son rêve de la nuit dernière. Mais pourquoi avait-il encore fait un tel songe ?! Songe qu'il faisait régulièrement depuis ce fameux soir, où lui et le capitaine de la première division avaient partagé la couche du plus jeune. Depuis ce fameux soir, il avait régulièrement des pensées pas sages et cette nuit encore, il avait rêvé du corps fin et musclé du plus jeune, de ses doigts caressant la peau pâle, aussi douce que du satin, du samourai. Ce qui fait que ce matin, il s'était réveillé avec un imposant problème.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Avec Sôji en plus ! Un homme. Son truc à lui, c'était les femmes. Belles, douces, aussi splendides qu'une rose… Leurs corps parfaits aux courbes généreuses, avec leurs blanches poitrines se soulevant au rythme de leur respiration, leur gorge qui renfermaient la plus douces des voix, leurs yeux qui pouvaient cacher tant de secrets et de mystère, leurs longs et fins cheveux de la couleur de la nuit… ah ! Il pouvait en dire des belles choses.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-il couché avec un homme ?! Bon sang ! Ok, il avait but. Comme tout à chaque fois avec Shinpachi et Heisuke. Mais il y avait autre chose. Déjà, le plus jeune qui le regardait depuis plus d'un mois comme si il le mâtait. Regard qu'il soutenait. Puis, quand il l'avait vu partir ce soir là, il avait prétexté une excuse bidon pour le suivre jusque dans sa chambre. Et ensuite … et ensuite s'en était suivie ce qu'il y avait eut ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça ! Le faire gémir, le faire crier de plaisir… Autant Sôji avait eut des étoiles plein les yeux, autant lui aussi, il avait prit son pied. Et le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillé et ayant échangé un baiser, les deux s'étaient relevés, habillés et la journée s'était passée aussi normalement que d'habitude, si ce n'est que les deux hommes semblaient à la fois proches et distant, aucun d'eux n'ayant définit si ils devaient faire comme si il n'y avait rien eut ou pas. Et à ça, s'ajoutait les rêves tordus !

Couché sur la terrasse de bois, le lancier secoua la tête et attrapa la bouteille de saké qui se trouvait à ses côtés et en but une grande et longue gorgée. Il sentit le liquide couler dans sa gorge, jusqu'à son sang qui transporta l'alcool dans ses muscles puissants, ce qui l'enivra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Absorbé par ses pensées et grisé par l'alcool, il n'entendit pas un de ses amis arriver.

-Hey ! Sano-san, fit une vois trainante.

Voyant que le beau roux ne répondait pas, le jeune homme contrôla que les environs étaient déserts et, une fois sûre que personne ne pourrait arriver, il s'allongea à moitié sur le lancier pour pouvoir mieux capturer ses lèvres alcoolisées, léchant ensuite la lèvre inférieure du rouge, ce dernier entrouvrant légèrement la bouche par automatisme.

Glissant sa langue à l'intérieur, le châtain taquin commença à s'amuser, ce qui ne dura pas puisque sa victime se réveilla et se redressa en sursaut.

-Hein ?! Sôji ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je t'embrasse Sano-san, ça ne se voit pas ? lui répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Mais pourquoi ? Et si on nous voyait ?

-Il n'y a personne, j'ai vérifié, lui répondit innocemment le plus jeune.

-Mais …

-Chut !

Sôji reprit les lèvres de Sano, mélangeant à nouveaux leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel. Sano ne cherchant pas à se débattre, il glissa ses mains dans le dos du sabreur, l'entrainant avec lui sur le parquet, l'allongeant sur son corps, ses puissantes mains sur les fines hanches du châtain.

Le baiser se faisant de plus en plus profond, les deux hommes commençaient à perdre pied. Sano devenait bien le reconnaitre malgré toutes ses questions, il aimait embrasser son frère d'arme. Les sensations qu'il lui procurait étaient infiniment meilleures, tellement plus plaisantes que celles que les femmes lui avaient déjà procuré.

Sa langue quittait celle de Sôji pour mieux la retrouver ensuite, bataillant sans cesse, tentant de soumettre l'autre, pendant que les mains partaient à la découverte du corps opposé. Sano frissonna quand il sentit la main de Sôji passer sous sa courte veste, perdant leur temps sur les bouts de chair rose qui venaient de se dresser sous les caresses du samourai au regard émeraude. Jugeant que son amant ne devait pas être le seul à s'amuser, le grand roux dirigea ses mains puissantes jusqu'à la fin de la veste rouge pour ensuite les glisser à l'intérieur du tissu et se mettre à caresser du bout des doigts le doux épiderme du châtain qui étouffa un gémissement dans la bouche du lancier, se cambrant involontairement, faisant se frotter son bassin contre celui du plus vieux aux yeux d'or. Sano sentit ainsi l'érection de Sôji qui était en train de naitre entre eux, la pression se faisant de plus en plus présente alors que lui-même commençait à se sentir à l'étroit contre la cuisse de son cadet. Leurs souffles se faisant erratiques, Sano continua ses douces caresses dans le dos de Sôji, effleurant le creux de son dos en de doux passages, lui procurant de puissants frissons sur son corps. Le roux passa une de ses mains derrière la tête de son amant tandis que l'autre se frayait un chemin jusqu'au bout de chair, également dressé et commença à le caresser et à le torturer, faisant gémir encore plus le plus jeune qui se cramponnait aux épaules de son aîné, refusant de quitter sa bouche et le baiser passionné dans lequel ils étaient en train de s'abandonner.

-Hoy ! Sanooooo !

-Sôjiiiii !

-Merde !

Se relevant aussi rapidement que part un coup de feu, les deux tentèrent d'arranger leurs tenues débraillées, juste à temps avant que Shinpachi et Heisuke ne pointent le bout de leur nez.

-On est de retour ! s'enthousiasma le plus jeune des quatre.

-Yoh Heisuke. Bien passé la patrouille ? leur demanda Sano.

-Sans problème. Pour une fois, c'était bien calme, lui répondit Shinpachi.

-Ah ah ! C'est vrai que ça change, lui sourit Sôji.

-Ouais. Au fait Sano. Ce soir tu viens avec nous à Shimabara ? lui demande le grand brun.

-Ah ? Ben, ouais, pourquoi pas. C'est toi qui paye alors.

-Hein ?! Mais non !

-C'est toi qui invite. Il est normal que se soit toi qui paye.

-Mais j'ai pas dit que c'était ma tournée !

-T'as entendu Heisuke ? lui fit Sano en lui secouant les cheveux. Shinpachi a dit qu'il payait, donc profites en bien !

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, je vais lui faire saigner son porte-monnaie !

-Hoy ! Vous m'écoutez ?! s'énerva le brun tandis que ses deux compères s'éloigner déjà.

-Ah ! Sôji, tu veux venir avec nous ?! lui demanda Shinpachi.

-Hum ? Non, je vais rester là ce soir. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à sortir, lui répondit poliment le châtain, lorgnant sur le rouge qui prit cette réponse pour lui. S'éloignant avec les deux autres, il revint un moment après auprès du plus jeune.

-Hé, Sôji ? Tire pas la gueule.

-Je ne tire pas la gueule Sano-san, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit-il avec son éternel ton suffisant qui voulait tout dire.

-Mouais. J'en suis pas si sûre.

En baissant les yeux, il vit le désir de Sôji toujours présent et esquissa un sourire.

-Si tu es inquiet pour ça, ne t'en fais pas. Quand je reviendrais ce soir, je m'en occuperais en priorité, lui susurra-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille, tout en passant tout le long de sa main sur le membre dressé de son amant qui frissonna de plaisir, lui faisant décroiser les bras.

-A moins que je ne règle le problème maintenant… continua-t-il en appuyant sur la bosse qu'il tenait prisonnière de sa poigne.

-Aaah… Sano-san…

-Sano ! T'arrives ! C'est à toi de partir en patrouilles! S'énerva Heisuke.

-J'arrives ! cria ce dernier en réponse. Tu as de la chance, on dirait que je vais te laisser tranquille pour l'instant, fit-il à Sôji, l'air coquin et pervers dans les yeux.

Il donna un fougueux baiser au plus jeune avant de le libérer et de partir.

Une fois seul, Sôji esquissa un sourire.

-Hé hé… ne crois pas que cette nuit sera aussi gentille que tu ne le penses, Sano-san.

-Wouaaaa ! C'était trop bon ! Merci Shinpat-san !

-La ferme Heisuke ! Vous êtes de vrais rapaces ! Vous m'avez fait dépenser tout mon argent !

-Dis pas ça, il t'en reste encore. Et puis, j'ai eut la délicate attention de payer ma dernière bouteille !

-Trop gentil Sano !

Gais et complètement bourrés, les trois amis rentrèrent au QG sans trop de difficulté.

-En tout cas, moi je vais bien dormir ce soir ! s'étira Heisuke en baillant.

-Hé hé, c'est l'heure pour les petits enfants d'aller au lit !

-La ferme Shinpat-san ! C'est aussi l'heure pour les fossiles d'aller se coucher !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Heisuke ?!

Perdant patience, Sano les frappa tous les deux.

-AÏEUH ! Sano-san ! Pourquoi tu me frappes ?!

-Sano ! Je pourrais savoir ce que me vaut ce coup ?!

-La ferme ! On est rentré, tout le monde dort, alors vous baissez d'un ton avant qu'Hijikata-san viennent nous reprendre !

Comme si « Hijikata » avait été le mot magique, les deux compères firent silence rapidement et, chacun se souhaitant une bonne nuit, ils se rendirent dans leurs chambres respectives.

De son côté, Sano partit en direction de la chambre de Sôji, à qui il avait promis de s'occuper de lui en rentrant. Il fit coulisser doucement le shôji et il aperçut la silhouette du samourai endormi. Il entra et s'assit à ses côtés, observant le visage endormit de Sôji. Il avait l'air si paisible, si serein quand il dormait. La lune éclairant de sa douce lumière pâle le visage du plus jeune, Sano le trouva extrêmement beau. Quelque chose changea à ce moment là dans son cœur. Il ne voyait plus Sôji comme un frère d'arme, comme un compagnon ou un ami. C'était plus que cela. Il le désirait, non pas charnellement, il le voulait tout à lui. A lui seul. Que le plus jeune ne soit rien qu'à lui. Il le voulait dans ses bras, contre lui, contre sa peau, sentir ses muscles contre lui, ses bras se refermer sur son corps, ses cheveux lui chatouiller le nez, son odeur l'enivrer. Il voulait le protéger, le chérir, mais c'était Sôji. Il n'accepterait jamais ces dernières conditions.

Poussant un soupir, Sano se pencha et embrassa tendrement son jeune amant. Malgré tout ce qu'il voulait, Sôji n'en restait pas moins un homme. Et il ne répondrait jamais à ses désirs. Ils avaient peut être couché ensemble, mais cela ne voulait certainement rien dire pour le châtain. Ne voulant pas le réveiller plus, Sano passa sa main sur son visage, le caressa tendrement avant de lui redonner un baiser.

-Je t'aime Sôji…

Puis il se leva et se retira. Dès que le shôji eut coulissé, Okita ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait rien loupé de la présence du roux à ses côtés et l'avait bien entendu lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Mais ces mots avaient été prononcés avec tristesse. Sôji n'était pas dupe. Il avait, depuis longtemps, prit conscience de ses sentiments pour son aîné et il en aurait mis sa main à couper que Sanosuke pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais répondre aux siens.

Ne changeant point ses plans pour le reste de la soirée, Sôji attendit encore un moment que le rouge soit couché pour se relever et se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier, bien décidé à lui faire terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé cet après-midi et à mettre au clair ses sentiments.

Une fois devant la chambre du lancier, il y pénétra tel un chaton et se dirigea vers la silhouette qui était allongé. Il l'admira un instant. La couverture remonté juste sous son ventre, son torse était à l'air libre, ses pectoraux se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration, sa cicatrice ventrale étant dévoilée. Sôji ne savait pas vraiment d'où venait cette cicatrice, mais à tous les coups, ça devait être celle d'une tentative de seppuku. Cette pensée fit frémir le plus jeune. Si Sano avait dut se faire un seppuku, jamais il ne l'aurait connu. Jamais il n'aurait rejoint le shinsengumi et jamais il n'aurait réchauffé son cœur qui ne vivait que pour le combat. Sôji soupira, un voile de tristesse passant rapidement sur ses yeux. Il se reprit et finit d'inspecter le corps de son amant. Il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient détachés. C'était rare. Sano avait toujours les cheveux noués en queue de cheval et il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi il ressemblait avec ses cheveux libres. Ils étaient longs et éparpillés autour de sa tête. L'air calme et détendu qu'il affichait le rendait encore plus beau et Sôji sentit son cœur s'emballer.

Décidant qu'il s'était un peu trop extasié, il se pencha sur le rouge et commença à le torturer doucement, jusqu'à ce que le torturé se réveille.

-Hum… Sôji ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et … bon sang ! Pourquoi je suis attaché ?!

Sôji sourit devant la surprise de son amant. Il avait d'ailleurs raison sur un point : les cheveux détachés, il n'était pas beau. C'était un appel à la luxure !

Le jeune aux yeux vert posa ses iris émeraude sur celui aux pupilles dorées et admira son travail. Il avait attaché les poignets du plus vieux au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier à son katana qu'il avait réussit à coincer assez solidement entre deux montant en bois du shôji, l'empêchant de se pencher en arrière ou de faire quelques mouvements que ce soit. La vision était tout simplement … alléchante.

-Hoy ! Sôji ! Détaches-moi !

-Chut ! Moins fort Sano-san, tu vas réveiller tout le monde si tu continues à crier, murmura sensuellement le plus jeune.

Se taisant immédiatement, Sano cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du capitaine en face de lui.

-Sôji, putain, détache-moi.

-Non. C'est ma petite vengeance pour tout à l'heure.

-Quelle veng…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Okita venait de lui prendre ses lèvres dans un fougueux baiser que Sano eut du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus… quoique, les mains liées au katana l'en empêchait bien assez !

Quand Sôji mit fin au baiser, Sano sentit que son haramaki de nuit se soulevait un peu de sa chair au niveau de l'entre jambe.

-Déjà Sano-san ? Pourtant, le spectacle n'a pas encore commencé.

-Quel spectacle ?

-Hé hé, tu va voir, lui dit Sôji en lui donnant un nouveau baiser et s'éloignant pour être sûre que Sano l'ait bien dans son champ de vision.

Et le lancier nota d'ailleurs un détail : pourquoi le plus jeune était-il habillé en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Reportant son regard sur les iris vertes, il vit Sôji le regarder en plein dans les yeux tout en défaisant sa ceinture blanche qui maintenait sa veste fermée.

-Sôji, à quoi tu joues ?

-Mmmh ? A rien Sano-san. Essais juste de prendre du plaisir, fit-il en s'avançant vers lui pour lui passer la ceinture autour du cou et lui donner un langoureux baiser qui se transforma en baiser papillons sur la jugulaire et dans son cou.

Okita se releva pour ensuite faire glisser son haori rouge, laissant place au kimono noir qu'il portait en dessous. Le lancier ne comprenant toujours pas (_NdA : L'alcool n'aidant pas !_), les yeux verts du châtain vinrent capturer le regard doré du rouge.

-Ne pense pas Sano-san. Laisse-toi juste faire, fit le plus jeune en posant sensuellement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

Les mains prisent, Sano ne put que se laissait aller dans ce baiser jusqu'à ce que Sôji se redresse, laissant le rouge grogner de mécontentement.

-Voyons Sano-san. Un peu de patience. La suite est tellement mieux …

Il continua son petit manège, retirant vêtements après vêtements, conscient de la torture physique qu'il infligeait à son aîné, s'amusant des expressions de désir, de frustration et de gêne qui marquaient le visage du lancier. En effet, il n'en pouvait plus du petit jeu de Sôji ! Il commençait non seulement à avoir mal aux poignets et aux bras d'être attaché ainsi, mais en plus ça commençait à drôlement le démanger dans son pantalon !

Zieutant sur le corps de Sôji à présent dénudés, le fundoshi pour seul habit, Sano sentit sa volonté vaciller dangereusement. Si Sôji ne mettait pas rapidement fin à son petit manège, ça allait mal se passer pour son joli derrière !

-Sôji, je te préviens : si tu continus comme ça, je te promets que demain tu ne seras plus en mesure de te lever, ne serait-ce que pour entraîner les nouvelles recrues !

-Oooh ? Je te prends au mot Sano-san. J'aimerais bien voir ça, répondit effrontément le plus jeune.

Et comme pour accentuer la provocation, il glissa ses bras autour du cou du rouge et frotta de manière insistante son érection contre celle du lancier, ébranlant sa volonté.

-T'es prévenue Sôji…

-Hé hé… avec les mains attachées, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire…, répliqua-t-il, le regard torve.

-Pas si j'arrive à m'en défaire…

-Faudrait déjà que tu y arrives.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il baissa rapidement le pantalon du rouge pour dévoiler son imposant membre et le prendre en bouche, coupant la chique au capitaine qui étouffa un gémissement.

Sôji commença alors à parcourir la virilité de Sano sur toute sa longueur, utilisant d'abord sa langue et ses dents avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche et d'entamer des mouvements de vas et viens, d'intensité variable, aspirant le membre comme si il avait une paille entre ses lèvres.

Le lancier sentait son membre aspiré par le châtain et ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser son bassin en avant, suivant les mouvements du jeune samouraï. Il aurait tellement voulu poser au moins une main sur sa tête afin d'imposer son rythme mais pour l'instant, il était complètement soumis au capitaine de la première unité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était le laisser le contrôler à sa guise, supporter ses petites morsures, ses caresses, ses coups de langue … le tout sans broncher. Mais foi de Sanosuke, il n'allait pas en ressortir indemne ce petit prétentieux !

En guise de mini vengeance, il laissa faire son amant et quand son râle s'accéléra, il se libéra dans un grognement de plaisir, emplissant la bouche de Sôji, sans le prévenir. Evidemment, ce dernier n'aimait pas spécialement ça …

-Ca c'est méchant, Sano-san, fit le sabreur en se redressant, essuyant un coin de sa bouche où avait coulé la semence blanche du lancier.

-Petite vengeance pour m'avoir attaché, mon cœur, répondit-il narquoisement.

-Tu es tellement rancunier Sano-san, dit-il, les yeux brillant avec un air dangereusement attendrissant.

-Tu ne le sais encore pas ? interrogea le rouge en rapprochant son visage du jeune homme.

-Hé hé … j'avais oublié, répondit Sôji en posant ses lèvres sur celles qui venaient à sa rencontre, leurs langues se cherchant et entamant une valse torride.

-Ah … tu es de nouveau dur, Sano-san, remarqua Sôji de sa voix trainante.

Se décollant de son lancier, il se releva quand il sentit une force le retenir. Tournant les yeux, il vit que Sano lui avait attrapé son fundoshi avec ses dents.

-Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? demanda-t-il à son amant, les dents toujours serrées sur le tissu.

-Nulle part. Je voulais juste passer à la suite mais puisque tu m'as attrapé…

-Laisse-moi m'amuser aussi.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Sano relâcha le tissu pour aller mordiller la bosse qui déformée le fundoshi du samouraï, le faisant tressaillir.

-Ah …!

-Je me disais aussi que je n'avais pas encore entendu ta voix, fit Sano avec un regard torve.

-S…Sano-san…hum !

Le lancier venait de donner un petit coup de dent sur la bosse, en même temps qu'il resserrait ses lèvres dessus en y passant sa langue de manière insistante.

-Aaaah…

Posant une main sur son épaule, tentant d'étouffer ses gémissements avec l'autre, Sôji ne faisait plus vraiment le fier.

Le torturant ainsi encore un petit moment, Sano s'empara de nouveau du fundoshi et le fit glisser le long des cuisses blanches du jeune capitaine, le frottement du tissu sur sa peau lui déclenchant une vague de frissons.

-Aaaah…

Quand le vêtement fut au pied du plus jeune, le rouge dirigea son regard vers le membre dressé de son amant.

-Quelle jolie vu, fit-il après avoir vu le visage rouge du plus jeune trahissant son regard qui se voulait assuré, tu es si mignon Sôji que je te dévorerais dans l'immédiat si je pouvais.

-Hé hé … c'est moi qui m'amuse là, fit-il, mal assuré.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, fit le lancier en se redressant un peu pour prendre son membre en bouche et le gober dans son intégralité, suçant, aspirant, mordillant le membre de Sôji qui commençait à devenir douloureux pour le jeune homme.

N'en pouvant plus, ses jambes commençant à trembler sous le plaisir, Sôji posa ses deux mains sur la tête du lancier, mélangeant ses doigts dans les cheveux détachés de son aîné, se concentrant sur les mouvements des lèvres du rouge sur son membre, aspirant sa hampe de chair, ses dents raclant doucement la peau, ce qui le fit tressaillir encore plus.

-Aaah … Sano-san .. AH !

Sans crier gare, le jeune capitaine se libéra dans la bouche chaude de son amant qui avala la semence salée pour ensuite s'en lécher les babines.

-Pas mauvais. Mais je suis sûre que le reste est encore meilleur…, lâcha-t-il avec un regard de prédateur tandis que Sôji venait de s'affaler devant lui.

-Ben alors ? Déjà fatigué ? rigola Sanosuke.

-Rigoles pas trop vite, c'est encore moi qui dicte les règles, lui fit savoir Sôji, un sourire en coin.

-J'en serais pas si sûre si j'étais toi.

-Hein ?

Et sans crier gare, Sano se défit de ses liens pour enserrer le plus jeune et l'allonger, tout en lui ravissant sa bouche et ses douces lèvres effrontées.

Le baiser dura jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle, leurs langues ayant dansées comme des folles, les deux hommes s'étant embrassés comme si leur vie de dépendait.

-Aaaah … aaah… Sano-san … comment … ? demanda Sôji, essouflé.

-La prochaine fois, sers les liens mieux que ça, sourit-il en coin.

-Ah ah ! C'est donc ça ! Ok, je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.

-Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser me rattacher de si tôt, rétorqua le rouge en reprenant les lèvres du châtain et en s'emparant de sa verge qu'il s'appliqua à réveiller une nouvelle fois.

-Déjà au garde à vous ? Il ne t'en faut pas beaucoup ce soir, fit remarquer le capitaine.

-Quand on voit qui me fait ça, c'est tout à fait normal que je m'excite si vite. Humph !

Sôji retint un cri quand le lancier serra plus fermement sa poigne autour du bâton de chair de son cadet.

-Tu me flattes. Allez, je vais être gentil et te récompenser pour ce compliment.

Il le remmena dans un fiévreux baiser avant de le retourner à quatre pattes et de lever le bassin du plus jeune pour y enfouir sa langue, faisant frissonner de délice le capitaine de la première unité.

-Hum ! Sano-san !

Les gémissements de Sôji avaient les mêmes effets sur son corps que s'il avait été sous l'emprise d'un aphrodisiaque. Il jouait avec son muscle rose et humide dans l'antre du plus jeune qui se tordait dans tous les sens sous le plaisir que lui procurer le plus vieux. Quand ce dernier ajouta des mouvements de poignet sur sa virilité douloureuse, Sôji crut qu'il allait perdre la tête tellement le rouge était doué et tellement ses soins étaient bons.

-Sano-san … j'en peux … plus …

Stoppant sa torture, le rouge releva la tête, l'air satisfait avant de s'allonger sur l'épéiste pour lui déposer des baisers papillons dans le cou, le mordillant de temps en temps, le châtain en profitant pour blottir sa tête dans le cou du rouge et dont les mèches bordeaux lui chatouillèrent le nez.

Puis, dans l'ordre naturel des choses, le plus âgé se redressa sur ses genoux, emportant avec lui le bassin de son cadet. Il présenta son pieu de désir gonflé de sang à son entrée, fit une petite pression et le pénétra doucement et d'un coup, arrachant de long gémissement de bien-être à son amant.

-Aaaaaaah … Sano…

Le dit Sano le coupa pour le tirer en arrière et prendre sa bouche, une main maintenant fermement un de ses poignets, l'autre glissant de son menton à son bas-ventre, en passant doucement sur sa gorge, son torse où ses tétons furent gentiment malmenés par l'adresse du seme, son ventre qui lui envoya de délicieux frissons et enfin, son bas-ventre fut caresser avec insistance avant que sa verge ne devienne prisonnière de la poigne du lancier.

Sôji sentait qu'il n'était plus très loin du point de non-retour mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il resta inactif. Il donna un langoureux coup de bassin au rouge, lui intimant de commencer à bouger en lui.

-Tu es pressé ? lui souffla le rouge avec un rire.

-Oui. Pressé de te sentir bouger en moi. Dépêches-toi, lui répondit Sôji.

-Patience mon petit, dit-il en faisant remonter ses ongles le long de la hampe fièrement dressée, qui fit tressaillir un peu plus le dominé du couple.

Au bord du gouffre lui aussi, Sano n'y tint plus et au bout de quelques minutes de tortures supplémentaires, il plaqua le bassin du jeunot contre lui d'une main, sa verge toujours dans sa poigne, et entama un série de vas et viens rapides, profonds et intenses, faisant entrer Sôji dans une transe de plaisir et de luxure comme il n'en avait jamais connue. Le puissant membre du lancier entrant et sortant en lui, lui faisait perdre la tête et il voyait déjà les étoiles du plaisir et encore un ou deux coups bien puissants comme ceux qu'il recevait et il se libèrerait rapidement.

Pour sa part, Sano sentait l'antre étroite de Sôji se resserrer au fur et à mesure qu'il buttait sur sa prostate, ses chaudes parois branlant son sexe de la manière la plus excitante qui soit et le faisant approcher de l'orgasme à grand pas. Le lancier lâcha le plus jeune pour le retourner sur le dos afin de lui faire face et de pouvoir voir son visage lorsqu'il atteindrait la jouissance. Il lui souleva les jambes et accéléra la cadence, faisant crier le châtain encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il pousse un puissant cri d'extase, l'orgasme le faisant convulser, se libérant sur son ventre tandis que le rouge poussait un fort mais bref cri de jouissance en se libérant dans le plus jeune.

Fatigués, le souffle court, le sabreur et le lancier se regardèrent, s'embrassèrent, le rouge se retirant au même moment, Sôji étouffant un gémissement dans sa bouche, avant de se lâcher pour que Sano s'affale aux côtés de son amant.

-J'en peux plus …

-Pareil. Tu vas vraiment me tuer si tu me prends comme ça tous les soirs, rigola Sôji.

-Tu me rappelles qui a commencé ce petit jeu ?

-Ah ah !

Tournant son regard émeraude vers le doré, Sôji sourit :

-Je t'aime Sano-san.

-… Hein ?!

Surprit, le plus vieux se redressa, regardant son cadet avec une tête ahurie.

-Qu'est-ce que …

-Ben quoi ? Je te dis ce que je ressens vu que toi, t'es pas capable de le faire quand je suis réveillé.

-Tu … m'as entendu ?!

-Oui, je ne dormais pas.

Sano se sentit rougir et loua les dieux qu'ils fassent nuit !

-Je suis sûre que tu t'es dit que je ne pourrais pas répondre à tes sentiments.

Ne répondant rien, il donna raison à Sôji.

-Sano-san. Je peux y répondre à tes sentiments puisque je t'aime.

Prit de court, Sano maudissait Sôji de l'avoir entendu : il avait vraiment trois tours d'avance sur tout le monde ce gamin ! Il soupira.

-Evidemment que je t'aime ! déclara-t-il enfin en enlaçant le plus jeune qui lui rendit son étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant de se rallonger pour s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux n'était prêt d'oublier cette belle nuit d'été et ceux qui avaient eu le malheur d'être leur voisin de chambre non plus d'ailleurs !

* * *

Maaaaaa ... J'aurais tellement voulu être leur voisine de chambre ... enfin bref, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Une petite review ?

A bientôt ! =)


End file.
